A Chance of Hope
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A set of Christmas letters between characters. Set in Christmas of 1997. For the Christmas Card challenge at the Sober Universe. Will continue this story next Christmas. RW/BW, GW/NL, DM/SS, HP/GW not romantic parings, but in the chapters
1. To Mum: From Ron

Author's note: For the "Christmas Cards 1997 Challenge" at the Sober Universe, by respitechristopher.

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything.

_Two days before Christmas_

_Shell Cottage_

Ron sat at the round table early one morning two days before Christmas scribbling a letter out to his Mum. He tried a number of ways to make it seem like everything was fine, but the old letters ended scrunched up in balls on the floor.

Dear Mum,

I feel like a bloody idiot. I left my two best friends over a stupid quarrel and I can't go back and find them for they have moved on by now. I feel like I let them down. I won't even bother telling you what the fight was about. It was stupid and very childish of me. I tried to go back and find them, but the Snatchers got a hold of me. I was very lucky and managed to get away. Oh Mum, the snatchers are horrible. People whom you thought were your friends or you thought you knew, and bam, they decide to snitch and try to turn you in for money. Thank goodness I didn't know this group of Snatchers. I had to lie and give them a fake name. Thank goodness no one recognized me.

I am scared. I shouldn't have left them. What if they get caught? This isn't how Christmas is suppose to be. Remember that Christmas when I was a child and I opened two presents of mine on Christmas Eve night when everyone was asleep? You said we'd laugh about it later in life after I got in trouble. I wish we could do that now. It has been so long since we've laughed. I'd give anything just to have one of your hand made sweaters again. When will things get back to the way they used to be? I just want all of us home for Christmas. I hope you and Dad aren't in any trouble at all. I'm using someone's owl to send this to you and do not know how long it will take. I can not tell you where I am, but I wanted you to know I am safe.

Hope all is well,

Love,

Ron

Ron read and reread the letter at least five times before he decided that no one would be able to understand it if it were intercepted. He heard Bill stir upstairs and Fleur giggle and went up to knock on his door. Fleur muttered something in French to Bill as Bill opened the door standing in his boxers.

"What is it?" Bill demanded.

"I need to borrow your owl to send a letter to mum," Ron stated. Bill spoke in French to Fleur. Bill closed the door, making Ron wait outside. A few seconds later, he opened the door with the owl and handed it to Ron.

"Thank you," he stated. Ron dashed down stairs, put the letter in an envelope, and scribbled something on the letter.

"Don't let this fall in the wrong hands okay?" he muttered. Ron went to the front door of the cottage, opened it up and watched the owl fly into the sunrise.

Authors note: This is a one shot and is complete. Thank you to Bad Mum aka Katy for reading this story and editing it for me.


	2. To Neville: From Ginny

Author's note: For the "Christmas Cards 1997 Challenge" at the Sober Universe, by respitechristopher.

_For Katy (Bad Mum) Thank you for helping me write the first chapter and getting the idea for the second chapter. _

Neville stared at the neat handwriting. He couldn't believe that he had actually received a letter and at Christmas too. He knew times were bad, but this made him happy. He waited till his Gran left him alone before tearing into the envelope.

_Neville,_

_Hello. I hope you're having a pretty decent Christmas considering what is going on around the world. I'm not sure if I am going to come back to Hogwarts after Christmas. Mum's all worried because she found out we tried to steal the sword. I'm going to try to convince her to let me go back. Don't know why anyone would want to return. The Carrows are dreadful! But someone has to lead the DA. Do you think you could help me with it? I mean, you've been in it since Harry started it and I could really use a boost of confidence from a friend helping me. _

_I am very worried about Luna. She was snatched in front of everyone the second we stepped off the train. It is a shame that no one could stop the Death Eaters. I hope she's alright and they aren't punishing her at all for what her father writes in the Quibbler. _

_Christmas just isn't the same with the whole family in different places. Doesn't seem like it is Christmas at all. Mum cries all the time because we haven't heard from Ron in a long time. Dad leaves early for work, and stays late at work. Which leaves me to pick up the pace and do all the house work. I do hope you're having a better Christmas than we are. Hope your Gran is well. _

_Happy Christmas, _

_Ginny Weasley_

_Ps. Do think about assisting me in leading the DA. _

Neville stared blankly at the parchment. She had wanted him to help with the leading of the DA? Was she joking? Neville wasn't good at leading anything. But she was right and decided together they could lead it.


	3. To Headmaster Snape: From Draco Malfoy

Author's note: I wanted a darker side of Christmas in 97. I figured a letter from a Slytherin would fit the part. Enjoy!

Sir,

I wonder how much longer the mud bloods are going to hide. Don't they know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has already won the war? Saint Potter and his minions have no chance against us. Spies everywhere, and now if Potter says his name like I know he does, it is tabooed so they will catch him quicker.

It doesn't feel like we are at war. It just feels like we are rounding up the bad blood. I hope you have a good holiday. I know we will. We don't have to hide. Mother can Christmas shop till she drops to get all that I asked for. I hope she does too, she better if she knows what's good for her.

~Draco

The young Slytherin left the letter on his headmasters desk before he left for Christmas break. He grinned thinking of how life couldn't be better for him.

Author's note: This is to continue the Christmas Cards collection I have started.


	4. To: Ginny: From Harry

For _Silverbirch_, your reviews mean so much. Thank you for reading and liking this story! This chapter is to make up for the one that you didn't like.

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. _

_Setting: In the woods in hiding a few days before Christmas of 1997_

"Hermione do you have a spare piece of parchment?" Harry asked the morning after Ron left. Eyes red from crying, Hermione opened her bag, handed Harry parchment and a quill and rolled back over on her side. She slowly started crying again on her bed. Harry stepped outside the tent. The cold December air nipped his face wishing he had something warmer to wear he sat down and began to write.

Ginny, This is the one letter that may never get to you, but I have to get it all out of my head. I am worried sick over you that you are at Hogwarts with out me. What were you thinking? Trying to steal the Sword? Why Ginny? Why? What on earth convinced you to try to steal it? Don't you know Hogwarts isn't safe? You foolish girl! Oh how I love you. That fiery side of you that stubborn side, that's what makes me love you. I know we're just friends, but I am madly in love with you.

Ever since we broke up, I wished you could be together with me forever. When the war is over, we will get married. I don't want to stand another minute away from you. What stands in mind the most was when you first met me at the Burrow when you were eleven. I remember seeing you standing in your pajamas at the top of the stairs frightened at the very sight of me. I laughed with Ron after asking why you ran off like you did. Something ached in my heart right then and there, but I pushed the thought aside thinking you and I would never happen. But how wrong I was. We happened and we broke up. I can't help but think if Voldermort wasn't around, we'd be together. Oh I want Children with you. I can see you will be a great mother. You have such a caring, warming heart that makes everyone feel special when they are around you.

I don't know why I am writing this letter, but I feel that to truly get out my feelings for you I have to get it out on paper. This war has made me crazy. All I want to do is get it over with and see you. Please don't do anything crazy to make you get in harms way. I couldn't bear to hear that something horrible would get to you. You are my life whether or not you know it. I think you do know it, because I think you feel it too.

Forever yours,

Harry James Potter.

Harry sealed the letter in the envelope, placed it inside his jacket pocket and went back in the tent.

**Author's note:**

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is the last letter until Next Christmas, However if you love this story, you will like the next story I have in mind. Call it a sequel If you want, but it is a sequel that will only continue the From Harry to Ginny letter which will become a full story. I have ideas that will make Harry and Ginny's love become real.**


	5. To The Wizard World and Mum: From Fred

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

_For Ariana Lalaith, to cheer you up. As well as to Thank You for being a wonderful friend. _

Author's note: I wanted to have a letter from Fred to Molly. I figured, the only way he could give it to her is through the radio station. Not your ordinary letter, but he does dedicate it to his mum, therefore, I'm calling it a letter. Enjoy.

_Setting: The Burrow_

_Christmas Eve 1997_

Molly cried as The Weird Sisters started singing "I'll be home for Christmas" on their Wizard radio. It was late at night, and Molly found herself washing the dishes by hand in order to give her something to do. That's where her husband found her. Arms deep in the soapy water crying her eyes out.

"Mollywobbles," he said soothingly. He rushed over to her, took her arms out of the sink and placed them around his waist. "Shhhh," he whispered as she sobbed into his chest.

"I just miss my children. I worry about them so much. Even Harry and Hermione. They're children too," she sobbed. He let go of her for a quick second as he took out his wand from his pocket.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" he muttered a word, and tapped the radio. Imminently, it switched to a different station.

"Kingsley told me you would want to listen to tonight's broadcast." He placed a finger on his lips as a voice came across the radio. A voice she recognized.

"And now, a poem read by Rapier, a letter to the Wizard world that still believes there's hope at Christmas," Royal's voice boomed.

"Thank you Royal. This goes out to my Mum. kind of cheesy, I know, but I hope she's listening out there. It is meant for the Wizard World as well, but mainly to Mum. Consider it a letter. I can not send her one knowing it might be intercepted, and I might be found, but somehow, I know she's listening to the radio tonight," Rapier paused for a moment, and then continued. "Here it goes. It's by a witch named Joanna Fuchs. I found it while reading. And yes, I do read," he chuckled, then began reading the poem.

_What do we love about Christmas;_

_Does our delight reside in things?_

_Or are the feelings in our hearts_

_The real gift that Christmas brings._

_It's seeing those we love,_

_And sending Christmas cards, too,_

_Appreciating people who bring us joy_

_Special people just like you."_

His voice filled through the kitchen as if he were right next to her. A long pause followed after the poem. Molly cried as she heard her son Fred's voice. She knew he was speaking directly to her.

"Oh, Arthur, that's my Fred. What a wonderful letter." She kissed her husband as she wiped away a tear from her eyes. "A mother always knows her sons voice," she stated.

"Kingsley knew you would like that. He is Royal. He helps run the radio station,"

"A beautiful letter Rapier. I am sure your mum would like that. The poem warmed our hearts as we sit here in hiding. Many of you are use to being home for Christmas. But this year it is different. This year, we are living in fear. No one really feels like celebrating Christmas, but We should remember the true meaning of Christmas is to be with Family. And to think of them as we are apart. Rapier's letter helped me realize that when he requested to read this afternoon. Tune in tomorrow. It is Christmas. Password's Trees," And with that, Royal's voice disappeared off the radio.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this one. And I know it is not Christmas, but yesterday I wanted to write a Christmas story so I thought of adding the next chapter to my A Chance of Hope series.


	6. To Ron: From Lavender

Author's note: This one chapter is AU because Lavender was never really on the run. But I felt it needed to be written. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Lavender sat uncomfortably against the wall in an old abandoned house in London. Seamus was still fast asleep next to her. The bushy, brown, haired brunette shifted as she tried to get comfortable. She shivered as she pulled her dark purple robe closer around her. Lavender glanced over at him and felt grateful for Seamus, for he had rescued her from the Snatchers a few days back. Seamus changed positions in his sleep causing the blanket to fall off of him. Lavender placed the blanket back on him like a mother would for a child.

She then sat back down against the wall and got out the parchment and quill she had packed along with her before she went into hiding. She placed the ink well next to her and tried writing a letter. When they were on the run later she would find an owl.

Lavender couldn't wait till the war was over. She missed her parents and sisters deeply. She didn't know where any of them were, but hoped they were safe. With that thought spoken silently in her mind, she started her letter.

Dear Ron,

I'm probably the very last person in the wizard world that you want to talk to right now, but I feel as though you would understand me. We ended badly, yes, I'll admit that. But I hate how during this war people are trying to find Christmas. Especially with families being torn apart. Yours, is one particular family I'm talking about. Your family went into hiding, except for your mother, father and sister. As for my family, well they're all in hiding. I have no idea where my parents are or my sisters. I just know I miss them.

My only chance of hope of survival is Seamus. He found me alone in London, and took me under his wing. He helped me escape death several times. Seamus even rescued me from the Snatchers. I don't even want to think about what could have happened to me if it weren't for him. I owe him my life.

If things get worse, and I'm assuming they will, I plan on fighting the Death Eaters. So does Seamus. We've done a lot of talking, Seamus and I. We have both agreed that we're going to help fight the bad side. I don't know where the big battle will take place, but wherever it will be, we'll be there. Word will get around to us somehow. I wouldn't know how to fight if it weren't for Harry and the Dumbledore's Army group he started back in fifth year. I know there will be fighting. I'm just terrified of the horrible thought that people might die.

There are rumors that you, Hermione and Harry are in hiding together. Please, stay safe. I know I can't stand Hermione, but I fear for her too during the war. Ron, we have a chance of winning this dreadful thing right? I hope this owl finds you safe wherever you are.

Best regards,

Lavender Brown.

Lavender carefully folded the parchment, wrote Ron's name on the top, and hoped that she could see it carefully sent off. Or perhaps, it would be one note that wouldn't be delivered. Seamus stirred in his sleep causing her to glance in his direction again. He awoke, yawned and stretched.

"Morning," his thick Irish accent said as he turned to look towards her.

"Morning."

"We should move from here soon. I don't want Snatchers finding you again. What's that you got there?" he asked pointing to the parchment.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's start clearing out."

Lavender stuffed the parchment in her pocket and started cleaning up. She glanced towards the sky and wondered where Ron was at that exact moment.


End file.
